Small surprises
by WinterzzWarrior
Summary: Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring home nine toddlers in the first place, Sakura thought as she looked at the little 'cherubs' destroying her living room. Add a few more boys chasing after the girl, it makes a huge mess in its path. She never even thought of becoming a temporary mother to the nine kids, but Fate had other plans...maybe it wasn't so bad after all (SakuxMulti)


Chapter 1

The blonde haired woman looked at the nine small figures shuffling in the arms of some of her jounin. Her honey colored eyes stared back at them with slight surprise as another figure walked into the room, making everyone in the room turn their attention towards her. The figure bowed the blonde haired woman, who sighed,

"Please tell me what is going on here, Sakura. Why are there nine toddlers in my office?"

Sakura stood up and explained the situation while rubbing her temples.

"It's a long story Tsunade-shishou…"

Tsunade sighed and turned her attention to the nine toddlers in her office, who tensed when her gaze swept over them. Standing up from behind her table, Tsunade walked over the children with her jounin and stood in front of them as if inspecting them. Reaching out her hand to reach for one, she took hold of a certain red head with hazel eyes, who immediately tensed in her hold.

"Explain."

Tsunade said as she cradled the small child in her arms gently. Sakura cloaked person looked at her shishou and mother figure with curiosity at the woman's actions and started.

"Well…"

**Flashback:**

Sakura jumped from tree to tree as she ran towards her village. Looking behind her, she cursed under her breath when the rouge ninjas kept on tailing her. Wanting to finish this quickly, Sakura stopped and readied some kunai while she waited for the rouge ninjas to catch up to her. Sensing them approach, Sakura turned around and easily avoided the kunai that was aimed at her head. Glaring at the rouge, Sakura threw her kunai at the man's head with deadly aim and speed that the man didn't see it, letting out a short scream before the kunai lodged itself on his head. The rouge's companions cursed and charged at the girl,

"You bitch! Kill her and get the scroll!"

Sakura glared at him and ran towards the rouges, punching the man who called her a 'bitch', who flew to a tree and hit his head with a loud 'crack', killing him instantly. Sakura heard his companions curse before one of them lunged at her, a sword in hand ready to kill her. Sakura dodged his attack and stabbed him in the throat with the kunai in her hand. The man sputtered and shook in Sakura's hand, staining her clothes with blood before being thrown off her person into another rouge, who fell from the tree and smashed his head on a rock, blood draining quickly from his wound.

_Last two, better finish this quickly_, Sakura thought as she took out more kunai and lunged at the rouge, who tried to avoid Sakura, still ended up with kunai in his heart. The last rouge cursed and let out a loud battle cry.

"Yoouuu! I'll kill you!"

Sakura ignored his threat and punched him in the gut before pinning him to a tree. Sakura looked at the rouge who looked horrified. Sakura pressed the kunai further into his throat enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him. The rouge just screamed silently when he saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Who sent you?"

Sakura asked in a cold voice different from her usual kind and calm attitude. When the rouge didn't answer, Sakura just 'tsked' and sliced his throat, leaving the scene. Jumping on a tree branch, Sakura sighed and looked at her clothes with disgust,

"That's going to be hard to clean up."

Sakura said as she pulled on her shirt that had an ugly red blood stain that covered most of her torso. Sakura just took out a black cloak from her pack and put it on to hide the stain.

"Its bad to go to Tsunade-shishou with a stain like this on me, she'll go ballistic."

Sakura muttered to herself as she jumped again from tree to tree. After a few hours, Sakura decided to take a break from running and saw a river not too far from her. Running there, she stopped and felt someone was watching her, pulling the hood lower on her face, Sakura heard something rustling in the bushes nearby and taking out a kunai slowly, she cautiously walked towards the noise and was about to throw the kunai when she heard someone wailing. Tensing a bit, she walked closer to the bushes, but still kept the kunai in her hand.

Stretching out her hand to the bushes to see what was making the noise; Sakura cautiously peered through the bushes and was completely surprised at what she saw. Nine small toddlers were looking at her with confusion and slight fear. Sakura, surprised, put away her kunai and came closer towards the little ones. Crouching down towards their level, the toddlers cringed away from Sakura's hand that was trying to reach for them,

"Don't worry now sweethearts, I won't hurt you.'

Sakura said on a soothing and soft voice and held out her arms for them. After a few seconds, one approached Sakura cautiously, standing on his slightly chubby legs and wobbled towards her. When the baby was about to fall, Sakura immediately caught him before his little blonde head smacked into the ground. Sakura cradled the toddler in her arms in a gentle and warm embrace, rubbing his back. The little toddler looked up to Sakura with curious eyes.

Sakura, remembering the she still had her hood up, reached for it and pulled it away from her head. The other toddler's eyes widened slightly, before more of them came approaching the pink haired beauty. Sakura looked at them and put down the blonde haired toddler, who seemed disappointed to be away from her, since he gave a short cry when she put him down.

Sakura looked at the toddlers and estimated that they must be one to two years old. Sakura also took notice of their clothing; they all wore the same clothes, a pair of black shorts and red shirts. She also saw that all of them had their names written in the front of their shirts in black letters. Sakura looked at the name of the blonde,

"Idara, what a funny name."

Sakura said as she looked at them all.

"Where are your parents, sweethearts?'

Sakura asked as she carried a small black haired toddler that was tugging at her cloak earlier and walked away from the bushes, she looked back and saw them following her, but some of them were wobbling as they stood. Sakura smiled and with one hand summoned a clone.

"Watch him for a while okay?'

She said to one clone as she handed over the toddler.

"Now… Tobi, be good okay?"

Sakura said as she looked at 'Tobi'. Tobi just whined and struggled in the clone's hold, reaching out for Sakura. Sakura sighed and smiled, patting the small child on the head softly,

"I have to help your friends, so be good."

Sakura said. Tobi just pouted and clung to the clone's clothes, who smiled at the boy. Sakura hurried back to the others and saw them trying to stand or walk properly. Sakura almost squealed at the sight, they were all so adorable!

The toddlers looked up and saw Sakura smiling at them softly. Though Sakura didn't notice, some of them blushed when she smiled. Approaching them, Sakura crouched down and swooped two in her arms, all the while looking at their names and appearance.

Sakura was slightly confused at one since his skin color was light blue as was his hair except it was a darker shade.

"Kise, hmm, why would your skin be blue, what kind of parents would do this to their child I wonder…"

'Kise' just looked at her and gave a cute grin, his canine showing. Sakura smiled and laughed lightly. She snuggled her face in his hair.

"How cute, so adorable!"

Sakura said. Looking at the other toddler, Sakura looked him over; he had red hair and sleepy hazel eyes that looked at Sakura as if he was in a trance.

"Saori... such a beautiful child, you're going to be very handsome when you grow up…"

Sakura said absent mindedly as she walked back to wear her clone and Tobi was, the latter playing with the clones hair. Sakura put those two down; unaware that 'Saori' was smirking slightly. Going back, she saw that the toddlers were pouting. Sakura raised a brow at this and shrugged her shoulders. Approaching the nearest one, she looked at him and his name. The baby had silver hair and pretty pink eyes, something Sakura overlooked. _Hey, I won't judge…look at Kakashi-sensei, he has gray hair and he isn't even thirty_, Sakura thought as she looked at the toddler,

"Hin…another strange name, anyway, come here, Hin."

Sakura said as she opened her arms for the toddler to crawl in. Sakura saw Hin grin and stand up, wobbling on his little toddler legs. As he stumbled in Sakura's arms, she hugged him and walked over to another child. This time, this one was the one she carried earlier. Idara's blonde head looked at Sakura happily before wobbling towards her, reaching his hands for her. Sakura caught him and left him with her clone and the others.

After a while, Sakura felt a bit tired and sat there with the other four toddlers who were looking at her with confusion. Sakura sighed and looked at them, before her attention was caught by one. Sakura reached for him, and he just looked at her as she pulled him to his chest. Sakura ran her fingers along his green hair and looking at his mismatched skin and his yellow eyes.

"Tsue…hello there sweetie…your parents must have been bad people to do this to their own child.'

Sakura said, as she ran her fingers through his hair in a calming way. Standing up again, she brought Tsue with her and another child. This time she was positive that his parents were bad people; he was covered with stitches from his face to his arms. He wore a mask that Sakura pulled down in order to see his face. He had tan skin and black hair and the most intriguing eyes; he had no pupils, just green irises.

"Kazu, don't worry Hun, you'll be safe with me once we get back to my village."

As she left the two with her clone, who was playing with Hin, Tobi and Idara, Sakura went to fetch the other two, who were already trying to stand.

"Lasts ones are Atachi and…Ein?"

Sakura looked at Atachi, a beautiful boy with ebony black hair and red eyes while Ein had orange hair and purple eyes with piercings on his ears and lip.

Sakura couldn't stop staring at the two toddlers, with their enigmatic eyes. Shaking her head, Sakura crouched down and was about to reach for them when Atachi and Ein stood there without wobbling and started walking towards Sakura albeit in small and cautious steps. Somehow, Sakura felt proud and walked towards the boys and held their hands, and started walking towards the others. As she came back, Sakura saw that most of the toddlers were asleep. With Tobi sleeping in the arms of her clone while the others were on the ground curled up. Saori looked up when he heard them approach. Sakura looked at her clone that was rubbing Tobi's back and smiled at her original.

"They must have been pretty tired before you found them. Should we take them to Konoha?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't leave them out here and it looks like they don't have any parents."

Sakura whispered, looking at them. She felt someone tug at her hand and saw Ein looking up at her. Sakura crouched down and tugged at Atachi and Ein to stand in front of her.

"N-name…"

Sakura looked at Ein, who talked to her,

"You can talk! That's a relief, and what was that, Ein-chan?"

Ein looked at her and said,

"Name, whatiz ur name?"

Ein looked at Sakura and the girl smiled before speaking,

"My name is Sakura, Sa-Ku-Ra."

Sakura said as looked at the two.

"Sa-ku-wa…"

Atachi repeated. Sakura smiled and laughed lightly.

"That's right! You can call me whatever you like! Or you can just call me Sakura-oneechan."

Ein tried testing it out,

"Sakuwa-oneecham."

Sakura laughed, which woke up the others and looked at her,

"Yup! I'm Sakura-oneechan!"

Sakura said as she hugged and kissed him on the nose, which left a blush on Ein's face. The others who saw this paled and glared at Ein, who was still stunned before a smirk dusted his feautures.

"Now then, shall we go?"

End of Flashback

Tsunade looked at Sakura and smiled before sighing.

"I always knew you were an idiot, but not to the extent of bringing home nine toddlers that could very well be a trap set up by enemy ninja.'

Sakura looked down for a moment until Tsunade finished her sentence,

"But you're still a kind idiot, and since I can't sense any danger coming from them, they can stay."

Sakura smiled at this and looked at the toddlers that were looking at her and Tsunade, the jounin that had been carrying them left.

"Did you hear that little ones? You can stay, but…who will take care of them, Tsunade-shishou?"

Sakura asked her. Tsunade sighed and put her hand under her chin in a thinking position.

"Well, we could always send them to the orphanage or I can-"

Tsunade was interrupted by a crying Tobi,

"Noooo! No! Tobi stay wid Sakuwa! No! Wahh!"

Tobi cried as he ran towards Sakura and clung to her legs and kept crying. Sakura looked startled for a bit before kneeling down and picking up Tobi to soothe him. Sakura rubbed the small toddlers back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shhh… Tobi it's alright, it's alright…don't cry now my little one…it's alright."

Tsunade looked at Sakura who was calming the toddler down. Tsunade inwardly smiled and beamed at the sight of Sakura calming down a small child, and it made her see the image of Sakura with her own child and her own family.

_Then I can have my grandchildren!_ Tsunade thought happily.

"Well it seems that Tobi there had taken a liking to you, now all we need to do is find a home for the other eight-"

Suddenly the room was filled with wailing and crying once again, and this time it came from Idara,

"No! NO! NO! I wan to stay wid Sakuwa-cham! Sakuwa-cham, don weave me! I don wan anywon oder dan Sakuwa-cham!"

Idara said as he clung to Sakura and held her leg, all the while crying and sniffling, wailing that he didn't want anyone other than Sakura. Sakura sighed and smiled, crouching down to Idara's level and placing Tobi on one leg to support him. What Sakura didn't expect was that Idara quickly hugged her tightly, burying his face into Sakura chest. Sakura would have punched him if it was another person doing this, but knowing he didn't mean anything 'inappropriate', Sakura hugged him.

"Well, does anyone else want to stay with Sakura before anyone else starts to cry?"

Tsunade asked, rather amused than annoyed, seeing that the nine toddlers had already taken a liking to the seemingly cold girl, but on the inside was an extremely kind and caring soul. No one spoke except they all came closer to the woman who was trying to soothe 'Idara'. Saori stepped closer and held her shirt, while Kise and the others stood behind the pinkette, in fear that they would be taken away. Tsunade smiled and nodded, before turning serious and turning her attention back to Sakura,

"Are you sure that you're alright with this Sakura?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at the boy who was on her lap and crying Idara who was still clinging to her for dear life and the other six toddlers that looked at her hopefully with teary eyes (well, some of them). Sakura smiled before answering her shishou,

"It might be a hassle and can be a bit annoying-"

The toddlers looked down, while Tobi started tearing up again and Idara clung to her tighter,

"But, it might be fun. So sure, I'll take care of them."

The toddlers looked happy again and Tobi beamed at Sakura before wrapping his arms around her neck,

"Yay! Tobi get to stay wid Sakuwa-cham!"Sakura smiled before placing Tobi down and detangling herself from Idara,

"I promise to take good care of them Tsunade-shishou.'

"I don't doubt that you won't, Sakura."

Tsunade said as she watched Sakura pat the head of Saori, who looked at Sakura.

Sakura just lifted the red haired toddler in her arms and snuggled him to her chest. What Tsunade and Sakura didn't know was that while Sakura let Saori play with her long pink hair, the other toddlers glared at him for taking most of the pink haired girl's attention.

"Well anyway, I need to go now and get these guys get settled in to their new home. Bye Tsunade-shishou."

"Bye Sakura, come by later since I have to give you something, and good luck."

As Sakura set down Saori, she watched as the other toddlers looked around curiously at their new home. Sakura leaned on the counter and smiled at them softly,

"It's great that I have a big house, I used to hate having it but now I'm really thankful I hadn't sold it and moved to an apartment."

Sakura said as she walked into the living room, where the toddlers followed her and got acquainted with her soft couch and carpet, where Kazu, Kise and Idara sat and laid on while Hin, Saori, Atachi, Tobi and Tsue got comfortable on the couch, the large sofa easily sitting the small toddlers, who were playing tug of war with each other for some pillows. Sakura smiled before looking down to her side to see that Ein decided to stand by with her, his small hand encased in hers. Sakura looked at him and asked,

"What's wrong Ein-chan?"

Ein looked at Sakura before saying,

"Sweepy…I'm sweepy…"

Sakura let out an 'oh' and cradled Ein in her arms, looking at the orange haired kid who was rubbing his eyes to stave away sleep. Sakura looked at the other toddlers who were already sleeping, with Kise sleeping with his mouth opened, Kazu used Idara's belly as a pillow with the latter having his hands over Kazu's face. The other toddlers that slept on the couch were sleeping soundly, with Saori, Atachi and Tsue having their own pillows while Hin and Tobi shared one. Looking at Ein again, who was trying hard not to fall asleep, Sakura smiled and let his head rest on her shoulder while she held him and went to her large bedroom. Walking over to her king sized bed, Sakura gently placed Ein down on her bed and placed a blanket over him. Placing a pillow beside him so that he won't fall of the bed, Sakura smiled and sat next to the still awake but clearly sleepy toddler, who was rubbing his eyes and gave a small yawn. Sakura was about to get up and leave when Ein's hand shot out and grabbed Sakura's shirt. Sakura looked at him confuse. The small toddler had an adorable pout and had that "kicked puppy" look,

"Don weave…bad dweams…"

Sakura looked at him, before smiling and removing her cloak and placing it at the chair beside her bed. Laying down beside Ein, who looked at Sakura, she smiled and got under the covers with him.

"Don't worry; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Sakura assured him, as she held his small hand in hers. Ein looked at Sakura and snuggled near her. Sakura looked at the small orange haired toddler before raking her ringers through his hair. Seeing that he was still tense about having 'bad dweams' Sakura wrapped her arms around him and softly sang,

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.__  
__My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed._

Ein looked at Sakura, who was softly singing to him. As if liking her voice, he snuggled closer and listened to her heart beat and her soft singing.

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep.__  
__My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep.___

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me.__  
__Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.__  
__Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

As Ein started closing his eyes, Sakura continued, not noticing that the other toddlers were awake and were at her door, listening to her sweet and beautiful voice as she sang.

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.__  
__Dance with the stars and touch the face of god__  
__and if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

Sakura continued singing, using the hand that was not held by Ein to run her fingers through his soft hair. Still not noticing that the other toddlers came closer to her, she sang softly as to not disturb the sleeping Ein.

_My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek__  
__and underneath the smiling moon I'll sing you back to sleep_

Humming the last tunes, she looked down to see that Ein was sleeping, his face soft and a small blush dusted on his cheek. Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead softly before slipping away gently and placing the pillow back to his side. As she stood up, she noticed the other toddlers who were either looking at her or glaring at Ein for some reason.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you guys?"

Sakura asked, whispering. The other toddlers shook their heads before Kise walked forward and pouted,

"I wan Sakuwa to swing for mye too!"

He said and tugged at Sakura's hand, pouting. Sakura chuckled and held his small blue hand.

"Does everyone want to be sung to?"

The eight tiny toddlers' heads nodded. Sakura chuckled and stood up from crouching. Taking Kise's hand, she led them out.

"Okay, okay, later. But first let's eat and let Ein-chan nap."

"Okway!"

Hin, Idara, Tobi and Kise said happily as they bounded into the kitchen, racing with each other, eager to get some grub. Sakura shook her at their antics and while she led Atachi, Kazu, Saori and Tsue to the kitchen, walking. As the five of them entered the kitchen, they already saw the four toddlers in the dining table sitting on the chairs, but they couldn't reach the table.

"You guys are too small…hmm…Atachi-chan, what do you think we should do?"

Sakura asked the small child. Atachi looked at Sakura and the toddlers trying to reach the dining table. Looking around, he spotted something and went over towards it. Reaching for something on the counter, Atachi took a thick book and wobbled towards Sakura, amused at Atachi. Sakura crouched down and got the book from him.

"We shwoud sit on da buks."

Sakura was impressed, she knew that Atachi was smart and she wanted to test it. Actually these toddlers were all smarter than most kids their age, and it made Sakura slightly suspicious. But shrugging it off, she patted Atachi on the head,

"Great idea Atachi-chan."

As Sakura got enough books, she placed them on each seat before the kids sat on them. Seeing that they we're all accommodated, she took out two loaves of bread, lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese and some condiments, she placed these on the counter and proceeded in making some sandwiches. While she was making them, the toddlers were all busy with watching a cartoon show on the kitchen TV. After fifteen minutes, Sakura set down a large plate of sandwiches in front of them, the sandwiches cut in half. Sakura also took out some glasses and a gallon of orange juice and poured some for everyone, as everyone already started eating. Sakura watched everyone with amusement while munching on her own sandwich; Kise and Hin were stuffing their sandwiches in their mouths, Idara was trying to bug Saori but the red head promptly ignored him and continued eating his food; Kazu was eating his sandwich while still watching the cartoon program. Tobi and Tsue were playing with their sandwiches, using spoons to carve out shapes and lastly Atachi was eating while reading a picture book he found in the living room.

Remembering that Ein was still asleep in her room, Sakura slid out of her seat,

"I'm just going to check on Ein-chan and wake him up for lunch, Atachi-chan, Saori-chan and Kazu-chan, please watch them that they don't do anything stupid."

The three nodded before doing what they were previously doing. Sakura looked at them one last time before going to her bedroom. Looking at the bed to see that Ein was still sleeping she quietly approached his small form before sitting down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek,

"Ein-chan, wakey wakey now…time for lunch."

Ein groaned and slowly opened his purple ringed eyes to look at Sakura who was smiling softly at him, the sun casting over her pink hair making it shine and glow. Her emerald eyes were shining like real diamonds. A hand rested on Ein's cheek and Ein on instinct held it in his small hand. Ein looked at Sakura and mumbled, his eyes still threatening to close.

"Sakuwa-cham…"

Sakura smiled and pushed back his hair.

"Ein-chan, time to wake up; its lunch time, you don't want the others to finish all the food don't you?"

Ein shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Sakura helped him get up and carried him to the kitchen. The others who were in the kitchen looked up when they saw Sakura and Ein walking into the kitchen and pouted and glared at Ein who was put down by Sakura on the floor. Sakura helped Ein getting into his seat before getting him some juice. Ein helped himself to the sandwiches and munched on it all the while giving the other glaring toddlers an innocent look yet the others knew better that he was smirking inside. Sakura didn't notice this and went into the living room. The others looked at her retreating back curiously but didn't follow her except for one little toddler with green hair and mismatched skin color. Tsue peered through Sakura's door and saw her putting some things into her pack.

"Sakuwa-cham, wat are you dwoing?"

Sakura looked at her door and smiled softly at Tsue who entered the room and tried to sit on her bed. Sakura laughed lightly before lifting him up and plopping him gently unto the soft bed.

"Well, I'm going somewhere for a while but I'll be right back after."

Tsue looked surprised a bit before tearing up a bit and pouting.

"Sakuwa-cham is weaving?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'll be right back, you don't have to worry, I'll never leave you guys."

Tsue looked at Sakura confused.

"You wreally won't weave us? Why?"

Sakura tapped her chin for a moment and smiled at a thought. She placed a hand on Tsue's cheek and gave him a peck on the nose before answering.

"Because, even for a short time, I've come to really love you guys."

Tsue looked at her wide eyed a bit and grinned. Wrapping his small arms around Sakura's neck as wide as he could, he held her tightly.

"_Pein-sama, just wait till you hear about this…"_


End file.
